This invention relates to a machine for traveling along a pipe or pipeline to clean the surface with an abrasive.
A pipeline is typically coated with a protective coating, such a protective tape or other material. After a period of time underground, this coating will deteriorate, requiring the pipeline to be dug up, the old coating removed and a new coating applied in order to maximize the life of the pipeline.
The cleaning of an older coating on a pipeline should be accomplished as rapidly as possible, as inexpensively as possible, and with minimum damage to the pipeline itself. There is a growing need for this service as many pipelines have now been underground sufficiently long that they do need to be treated. Further, improved coatings are being developed which make it desirable to remove the lesser effective original coatings and replace them with the new coatings.
A need therefore exists for a machine and process which cleans a pipeline quickly and effectively.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a pipeline treating apparatus is provided for treating the exterior surface of a pipeline. The apparatus includes a housing defining an enclosed chamber about a portion of the exterior surface of the pipeline. A treating mechanism is mounted on the housing to treat the exterior surface of the pipeline with a treating media, the treating media removing debris from the exterior surface of the pipeline. A classifier and separator unit is mounted on the housing to separate the debris and the treating media to permit disposal of the debris and recycling of the treating media to the treating mechanism. A collector assembly is mounted on the housing to remove the debris and treating media from the enclosed chamber to the classifier and separator unit.